jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Hakokieł
Hakokieł (ang. Hookfang) — jeden z głównych, smoczych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego właścicielem i zarazem jeźdźcem jest Sączysmark Jorgenson. Wygląd Hakokieł to typowy Koszmar Ponocnik. Jego skóra pokryta jest czerwonymi łuskami, z domieszką barwy pomarańczowej i brązowej. Według Sączysmarka, waży on ponad 5.000 funtów (w przybliżeniu 2,2 tony). Długość ciała Hakokła wynosi 60 stóp (ok. 18 m), natomiast rozpiętość skrzydeł - 65 stóp (ok. 19 m). Charakter thumb|Hakokieł trzyma w paszczy SączysmarkaPrzyjaciel Sączysmarka, lubi mu płatać figle i bywa niekiedy agresywny. Wydaje się, że nie zawsze się ze sobą dogadują, a Sączysmark nie potrafi zbyt dobrze latać na smoku. Hakokieł, podobnie jak jego właściciel, ma waleczny charakter i niezależny temperament. Gdy jego pan wyda mu jakieś polecenie, jest niemal pewne, że ten go nie wykona. Notorycznie ignoruje prośby o pomoc Sączysmarka i zwykle trzeba mu przypomnieć, że powinien polecieć za spadającym chłopcem. Mimo to w sytuacji realnego zagrożenia do jakiego np. doszło na Wyspie Ognioglist, jest gotów poświęcić własne życie dla ratowania swojego pana. Zdolności *'Ogień: '''smok potrafi zionąć potężnym strumieniem ognia, zdolnym doszczętnie spopielić drzewo. Także tak jak każdy inny Koszmar Pomocnik ma zdolność samozapłonu. *'Zwinność: smok potrafi wykonywać w powietrzu różne akrobacje lub lecieć pod belkami drewna bez przewracania ich. *'''Uderzenie skrzydłami: '''smok potrafi wykonać potężne uderzenie skrzydłami, którymi może przewracać drzewa, o czym dowiedziała się Astrid. * '''Inteligencja: smok bez problemu rozumie wszystko co mówi do niego jego pan. Smok czasem udaje, że nie rozumie poleceń Sączysmarka lecz może być to spowodowane tym, że smok najzwyczajniej lubi mu dokuczać. * Siła: '''w odcinku "Smarkaty Smarkacz" pod koniec Hakokieł przewoził na swoim grzbiecie Pyskacza i Sączysmarka bez objawów zmęczenia. W odcinku "Wiking do wynajęcia", gdy Szczerbatek zaatakował Hakokła, Ponocnik złapał go w paszczę i odrzucił na kilka metrów od siebie. * '''Wytrzymałość: kiedy smok walczył z Wichurą, osłonił się swoim skrzydłem przed potężnym snopem iskier Zębacza nie odnosząc najmniejszych ran. * 'Pływanie: '''w pierwszym odcinku Hakokieł bez obawów przed utonięciem zanurkował w oceanie, ponieważ chciał podokuczać swojemu właścicielowi. * '''Gestykulacja: '''kiedy smok sie cieszy "uśmiecha się", a gdy jest niezadowolony robi "smutną minę". Historia Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Koszmar Ponocnik siejący postrach w wiosceHakokieł pojawia się na początku filmu jako dziki Ponocnik, siejący spustoszenie w wiosce. Próbował zaatakować Czkawkę, ale Stoickowi udało się go obezwładnić i został uwięziony na Smoczej Arenie. Podobnie jak Wichura, Sztukamięs czy Wym i Jot, Hakokieł jest trzymany na Smoczej Arenie i na nim młodzi wikingowie uczą się walki ze smokami. Czkawka ma z nim do czynienia, kiedy przechodzi ostatni etap Smoczego Szkolenia i ma za zadanie zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Chłopak próbuje go uspokoić i zdobyć jego zaufanie, ale po interwencji wściekłego ojca, Stoicka, Hakokieł staje w ogniu, atakuje i usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Ratuje go wtedy Szczerbatek, który w ostatniej chwili przybył na arenę i rzuca się na Hakokła, który w końcu odpuszcza i ucieka. thumb|left|Czkawka tresuje PonocnikaSmok jest wytresowany i uwolniony dopiero przed walką z Czerwoną Śmiercią, kiedy Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi są zmuszeni pokonać smoka i uwolnić Szczerbatka. Dosiada go właśnie Sączysmark, który jednak na początku bał się zbliżyć do smoka, jednak w końcu się przekonał i polubił gada. Hakokieł był pierwszym smokiem (zaraz po Szczerbatku), którego zobaczył Czkawka, gdy obudził się po walce i wyszedł z nową protezą nogi z domu. Na końcu filmu Sączysmark latał na swoim nowym smoku, razem z innymi bohaterami. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce po raz pierwszy zostaje ujawnione imię smoka. Podczas okresu godowego Hakokieł wraz z innymi smokami opuszcza wyspę Berk, by założyć rodzinę i być przy swojej nieznanej partnerce, gdy składa jaja. Kiedy Czkawka na grzbiecie Sztukamięs dociera na wyspę smoków, zastaje tam Hakokła, który został ojcem kilku małych Ponocników. Z jego pomocą przewozi na statku młode smoki na Berk. Jeźdźcy smoków Sączysmark uchodzi za jedynego wikinga w drużynie treserów smoków, który nie potrafi zapanować nad swoim smokiem. Hakokieł jest bowiem agresywny, ponadto lubi płatać figle i nie znosi, gdy narusza się jego smoczą godność. W odcinku ''Wiking do wynajęcia, Hakokieł nagle staje się bardzo agresywny. Sieje zniszczenia w wiosce i nikt nie może nad nim zapanować, w związku z czym Pyskacz postanawia go zabić. Sączysmark jednak błaga go, by tego nie robił, i zamiast tego spróbował dowiedzieć się, co mu jest. Okazało się, że smoka boli ząb. Pyskacz usuwa go, a smok z powrotem staje się potulny. W piątym odcinku przyjaciele udają się na smoczą wyspę, Hakokieł jednak ucieka, jako jedyny ze smoków przyjaciół. thumb|Sączysmark opiekuje się chorym HakokłemW odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty? Hakokieł ciężko choruje z przemęczenia, jako że w ostatnich dniach Sączysmark nieustannie na nim trenował i nie pozwalał smokowi odpocząć. Traci kolor oraz zdolność samozapłonu i siłę. Leczy go dopiero Królowa Ognioglist z użyciem swojego jadu. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Sączysmark i Hakokieł podczas wyścigów smokówHakokieł pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze swoim jeźdźcem, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Smok pojawia się później z Sączysmarkiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Sączysmark na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam Hakokieł zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Sączysmark pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Hakokieł. Wraca on dopiero do swojego właściciela pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. Relacje Sączysmark Sączysmark i jego smok są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż nieustannie dokuczają sobie nawzajem. Smok bardzo często płata figle swojemu jeźdźcowi, zrzucając go ze swojego grzbietu albo chwytając w paszczę, Sączysmark zaś usiłuje być wymagającym i surowym właścicielem. Obu natomiast cechuje wojowniczy charakter, siła i temperament. Czkawka Smok sprawia wrażenie, jakby wolał mieć za jeźdźca Czkawkę, niż Sączysmarka. Słucha się go, i nie płata mu figli. Gdy smok po złożeniu jaj, wraca z Czkawką na Berk, spokojnie leci, nie wykonując niemiłych dla jeźdźca akrobacji oraz wykonuje jego polecenia. Jest wobec niego posłuszny i lojalny. W książkach Hakokieł pojawia się także w książkach z serii ''Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Jest smokiem Smarka Świńskiego Ryja, jednak - w przeciwieństwie do filmu - jest samicą. Ciekawostki *Sączysmark nazwał go tak ze względu na jego kły, które wyglądają jak haki. *Hakokieł ma zwyczaj wystawiania języka w czasie lotu. *Podobnie jak Czkawka i Sączysmark, Hakokieł rywalizuje ze Szczerbatkiem. *Hakokieł bez problemu potrafi wspinać się po ścianach. *Mimo, że smok ten jest niesforny wobec Sączysmarka, to jest posłuszny innym jak np. Czkawce czy Śledzikowi. *Często podpala sączysmarka. Zobacz też en:Hookfang es:Dientepúa ru:Кривоклык Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk